


Angel Kisses

by missdistress



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Eddie Diaz, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress
Summary: Пять раз, когда кто-то заставлял Бака чувствовать себя неуверенно из-за его родимых пятен, и один раз, когда кто-то защитил его.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angel Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135592) by [PoemJunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemJunkie/pseuds/PoemJunkie). 



— Папа, ты не поможешь мне завязать галстук? — спросил Бак, махая полоской чёрной ткани. 

Отец вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. 

— Мы опоздаем, Эван, просто оставь это. 

— Это не займёт много времени. 

— Пусть Мэдди поможет тебе в машине. Дебора, пора идти! — крикнул он, поправляя куртку. 

— Да, да, мы готовы, — сказала мать Бака. — Давайте сфотографируемся, пожалуйста. 

Отец Бака вздохнул. 

— На это действительно есть время? 

— Это для моей мамы, дорогой, не поднимай такой шум. 

Мэдди протиснулась между родителями, чтобы обнять Бака. 

— Мой младший брат заканчивает старшую школу, — сказала она со вздохом. Бак крепко обнял её в ответ. Казалось, он не видел её так давно. Его мать сказала, что этого следовало ожидать, ведь Мэдди планировала свадьбу с парнем, с которым его родители встречались всего несколько раз, а Бак не встречался вообще, хотя они с Мэдди жили всего в часе езды отсюда. 

— Фото, фото, — позвала его мать. — Давайте покончим с этим, у нас не вся ночь впереди. Эван, дорогой, почему ты не надел галстук? Ладно, ничего, у нас нет времени. — Она направилась к нему, чтобы поправить воротник, и поморщилась, пытаясь привести в порядок его волосы. — Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты их немного отрастил. По крайней мере, чтобы прикрывало большое сверху, — сказала она, разглядывая его родимое пятно. 

Бак уклонился. 

— Мам, я много работал над стилем, спасибо. 

Она вздохнула. 

— Ну, думаю, его всё равно не скроешь, — сказала она. — По крайней мере, повернись левым боком от камеры. — Она взяла его за плечи и повернула так, чтобы он стоял под углом к камину. — Вот, Мэдди, вставай рядом с ним. 

— Бабушка знает, что у меня есть родимое пятно, мама. 

— Ну, дорогой, не стоит выставлять его напоказ, у нас ещё долго будут эти фотографии. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты хорошо выглядел. 

— Он хорошо выглядит, мам. Просто сфотографируй, — сказала Мэдди. Она бросила на Бака извиняющийся взгляд. Он посмотрел на неё в ответ, как бы говоря: «видишь, с чем ты меня здесь оставила?» 

Они стояли неподвижно достаточно долго, чтобы мать успела сделать снимок, в то время как их отец постукивал ногой и смотрел на часы. 

— Этого вполне достаточно, — сказал он после того, как его мать сделала три почти одинаковых снимка. — Они не становятся моложе, и видит Бог, мы хотим попасть на выпускной прежде, чем они успеют перепроверить оценки Эвана. 

Бак нахмурился. Он не был Мэдди, но, на самом деле, закончил старшую школу со средним баллом выше среднего и осенью собирался поступать в колледж. 

Мэдди положила руку ему на спину. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо сказала она ему. — Я так горжусь тобой. 

— Скажи мне, что ты умеешь завязывать галстук, — пробормотал он в ответ. 

— Не волнуйся, братишка. Можешь на меня рассчитывать 

— Да, я знаю. 

***

К тому времени, когда Хен и Карен были готовы пригласить 118-ю на вечеринку «Добро пожаловать, Ниа», Бак уже видел около десяти тысяч фотографий, на которых она выглядела очаровательно, и трепетал от волнения перед тем, как встретиться с ней лично. 

Бак любит малышей. 

Детей в целом, но есть что-то особенное в малышах. Дети замечательные, забавные и весёлые, и они соответствуют его уровню энергии так, как взрослые обычно этого не делают. Однако малыши требуют особой заботы, и их небольшой вес в его руках всегда заставляет его таять. 

Бак приходит хорошо подготовленным. У него есть подушка-зверюшка в форме черепахи для Нии и набор конструкторов Лего для Дэнни в качестве поздравительного подарка в честь того, что он теперь старший брат (оба выбраны с осторожностью и под проницательным взглядом Кристофера), и его самое надежное определенно-не-уроню-ребёнка-если-вы-позволите-мне-подержать-её выражение лица. 

К счастью, Ниа чемпионка, привыкшая, чтобы её обнимали и держали все по крайней мере несколько минут без какого-либо шума. Бак может быть терпеливым, хотя это не лучшая его черта, поэтому он может дождаться своей очереди. 

— Она такая хорошая, — сказал он Хен, наблюдая, как Ниа сидит на коленях у Афины, хлопая пухлыми пальчиками, когда открывает подарки. 

Хен морщится. 

— Она привыкла к новым людям, — тихо ответила она. — Её мама оставляла её с множеством разных людей. Для неё не всегда было... безопасно дома. 

Грудь Бака сжимается, глядя на упругие кудри Нии, ангельскую улыбку и невероятно маленькие детские туфли. Он не понимает, как кто-то может заставить такую милую маленькую девочку чувствовать себя небезопасно. Он знаком с ней всего полчаса и готов поставить себя на пути чего угодно, что может вызвать у неё хотя бы малейший дискомфорт. 

Должно быть, в его взгляде сквозит нетерпение, потому что Афина смеётся над ним. 

— Ладно, Бакару, можешь убрать щенячьи глазки, — произнесла она, вставая с Нией и передавая её ему. — Не слишком привыкай. Я захочу этого милого ребёнка обратно. 

Бак просиял, принимая малышку. Его никогда не удивлял солидный вес детей. Он никогда не считал их хрупкими, как это делают многие люди, возможно, потому что он проводит много времени с детьми и знает, что они крепче и эластичнее, чем большинство взрослых. 

— Иди к дядюшке Баку, — радостно сказал он. 

Чимни застонал. 

— Ты не Джон Кэнди*, Бак. 

Бак понятия не имеет, что это значит, но у него нет времени обсуждать это с Чимни, потому что он слишком занят, влюбляясь в маленькую девочку на его руках. 

— Ты великолепна, — сказал он ей, помогая встать на колени, пока она изучала его своим слишком серьёзным детским лицом. 

— Ой, — произнесла Ниа и ткнула пальцем в левую сторону его лица, чуть не выколов ему глаз. 

— Воу, — Бак откинулся назад, подальше от её пухлых пальцев. — Нет, детка, это не «ой». 

— Ой, — всхлипнула Ниа, и на её глазах выступили слёзы. — Мама, ой. 

Бак терпеть не может, когда дети плачут. 

— О, нет, дорогая, это не «ой». Я родился с этим, я в порядке. 

Но Ниа слишком маленькая, чтобы понять это, и её лицо сморщилось, когда она начала всерьёз плакать. 

Карен, которая с тех пор, как они официально взяли её к себе, перебарщивала с гиперопекой, подскакивает, чтобы забрать её у Бака, покачивая её на бедре и издавая успокаивающие звуки, и быстро уходит от Бака. 

Бак был в отчаянии. Ему удалось подержать малышку всего несколько секунд, и она расплакалась. 

— Я не хотел, — сказал он Хен, которая успокаивающе погладила его руку. 

— Это не твоя вина, Бак, — сказала она. 

— У её мамы было много синяков? — спросил Бак, с тоской глядя на Нию. 

— Мы мало что знаем об этой ситуации, — уклончиво ответила Хен. 

— Я не хотел её расстраивать. Может, мне уйти? 

— Нет, в этом нет необходимости. Просто, может быть, нам стоит подождать до следующего раза, чтобы попробовать снова. 

— Да, хорошо. 

*** 

— Пожарная служба Лос-Анджелеса, — позвал Бобби, постучав в дверь. Она распахнулась прежде, чем он успел закончить фразу. 

— Слава Богу, вы здесь, — сказала женщина, стоявшая за дверью. Она была безукоризненно накрашена, с тщательно подобранным тёмным макияжем глаз, который выглядел как ночное небо. Эффект был совершенно ошеломляющим, но слегка нарушался губами, которые были ужасно распухшими. — Посмотрите, что со мной случилось! 

— Успокойтесь, мэм, — сказала Хен, подходя к ней, беря её за руку и ведя к дивану. — Диспетчер сказал, что у вас аллергическая реакция. На что у вас аллергия? 

— Ни на что, как я думала! Ой, — сказала женщина, дотрагиваясь до своего распухшего лица. — Я пробовала новую помаду с увеличивающим эффектом. В ней есть пчелиный яд. Но не думаю, что у меня аллергия на пчёл! 

— Аллергия может развиться в более позднем возрасте, — заметил Чимни. 

— Я веду бьюти-блог. Я не могу так записывать! — закричала женщина, указывая на свое распухшее лицо. — И как же мне объяснить это моим поклонникам? Это катастрофа. 

— Ну, к счастью, опухоли от аллергических реакций обычно спадают в течение суток. Не волнуйтесь, мэм, вы в надежных руках, — сказал ей Бак с усмешкой. 

Она внимательно посмотрела ему в лицо. 

— Ого, у тебя отличные черты лица, — сказала она. — Очень жаль насчёт родимого пятна. Знаешь, я продвигаю линию отличных консилеров. Они действительно творят чудеса, чтобы скрыть даже самые невзрачные дефекты. 

Бак отпрянул назад, подняв руку, чтобы прикрыть левый глаз. 

— Эм, я в порядке, спасибо. 

— Тебе правда не стоит бояться пользоваться косметикой, — сказала она. — Она ведь существует как инструмент, помогающий повысить нашу уверенность в себе. 

— Леди, если бы у Бака было больше уверенности в себе, его голова бы взорвалась, — сказал Чимни. — Сейчас мы дадим вам дозу адреналина, но поскольку у вас опухоль на лице и губах, я бы посоветовал на всякий случай отвезти вас в больницу. 

— Если нужно, — вздохнула она. — День уже был таким дерьмовым, что следовало этого ожидать. Но вот, — она порылась в карманах джинсов, вытащила маленькую серебряную визитницу, открыла её и протянула одну карточку Баку, который с неохотой взял её. — Позвони мне, если тебе интересно. Я могу достать тебе промокод. Или, эй, — она просияла, — может быть, я могла бы снять с тобой видео. Я могла бы показать тебе рутину, чтобы никто даже не знал, что у тебя это на лице. Знаешь, в качестве благодарности. 

— Ладно, пора идти, — вмешался Бобби, положив руку на плечо Бака. Он выглядел раздраженным. — Давайте положим вас на каталку. 

— О, я уверена, что смогу идти. 

— Протокол, мэм, — сказал Бобби, и Бак был уверен, что он услышал немного больше резкости, чем Бобби обычно использовал бы на пациенте. 

Женщина неохотно позволила уложить себя на каталку. 

— Позвони мне! — крикнула она Баку, когда Чимни и Хен погрузили её в машину скорой помощи. 

Бак встал, посмотрел на её карточку и повернулся к Эдди. 

— Неужели всё так плохо? — спросил он, указывая на свой глаз. — Когда я был ребёнком, мне всегда казалось, что это круто. 

Лицо Эдди выглядело грозным. 

— Давай не будем принимать советы по красоте у леди с пчелиными губами, ладно, Бак? — сказал он. — Кто знает, что она может с тобой сделать. 

— Да, наверное. 

Эдди выхватил карточку из рук Бака, разорвал её пополам и сунул в карман. 

*** 

Ни один пожарный не любит появляться на большом, беспорядочном месте происшествия, с множеством пострадавших, и Бак, который никогда не хочет видеть людей ранеными, тоже, но он признает, что именно здесь он находится в своей абсолютной стихии. 

Это затор из нескольких машин, такой, который может очень быстро ухудшиться, когда движение за ним ревёт, и даже аварийным бригадам требуется целая вечность, чтобы прибыть из-за отсутствия чёткого маршрута. Такое никогда не бывает хорошей сценой, там много хаоса, и те, кто не пострадал, обычно злятся. 

К 118-ой присоединяется 113-я, поскольку они пытаются упорядочить ситуацию, осмотреть всех и очистить дорогу как можно быстрее. 

Дополнительные парамедики — это Божий дар, и Эдди с Баком отправляются с «челюстями жизни», готовые помочь извлечь людей, которые уже были оценены и имеют только незначительные травмы. 

Это определённо та часть его работы, которую Бак действительно любит, потому что освобождение людей и помощь им в том, что, вероятно, является одним из их худших моментов, — это прекрасное чувство, и с ним он проходит через разбор места происшествия, когда, наконец, все находятся вне своих машин, оцениваются, и они просто ждут дополнительных автобусов, чтобы перевезти тех, кто не серьезно ранен, но, вероятно, должен обратиться к врачу. 

Бак не парамедик, но у него есть сертификат «скорая помощь-1», как и у Бобби, и на этот раз лишние руки не помещают, поэтому, когда Бобби поручает ему помогать Хен и Чимни, а также двум медикам из 113-ой, Бак подпрыгивает и направляется к первому парню, на которого они указывают, человеку, у которого, похоже, сломан нос, вероятно, из-за срабатывания подушки безопасности. Он прижимает галстук к лицу, чтобы остановить кровь. 

— Здравствуйте, сэр, я пожарный Бакли. Я только осмотрю ваш нос, — сказал он, натягивая перчатки. 

Мужчина убрал галстук от лица, чтобы взглянуть на Бака. 

— Что это у тебя на лице? — резко спросил он. 

Бак моргнул. 

— Эм… 

— Это что, какой-то герпес? — спросил парень. — Какой-то глазной герпес? Может быть, тебе не следует лечить меня с этим? 

— Это всего лишь родимое пятно, сэр. Я родился с ним. Это не заразно или что-то такое, что может навредить вам. — Бак перевел дух. — А теперь, как насчет того, чтобы я осмотрел ваш нос? 

— Все вы так говорите, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Для меня не похоже на родимое пятно. Похоже, оно распространяется. 

— Оно ... — Бак не знал, что на это ответить. — Оно всегда так выглядело, сэр. 

— Я просто не думаю, что тебе следует лечить меня с таким на твоём лице. 

— Вы... отказываетесь от лечения? 

— От тебя — да. Просто пришлите кого-нибудь другого. 

И с этими словами он снова прижал галстук к кровоточащему носу, словно решив, что разговор окончен. 

Бак в растерянности встал и побежал назад, туда, где Хен и Чимни сортировали пациентов. Эдди заканчивал накладывать шину на то, что, вероятно, было сломанной рукой. 

— Вон там сломан нос, отказывается от лечения, — сказал Бак, указывая через плечо. — Или, полагаю, лечения от меня. 

— Что? Почему? — сказал Эдди, глядя на мужчину. 

Бак рассмеялся. 

— Он думает, что моё родимое пятно — это глазной герпес. Похоже, он не поверил, когда я сказал, что это не так. 

Эдди вздохнул, снимая перчатки, чтобы сменить их на новые. 

— Я пойду. Что за идиот. 

— Да. Что ж. Я думаю, он просто подумал, что это выглядит отвратительно. — Бак обернулся. — Думаю, я должен посмотреть, где люди нуждаются во мне. 

— Эй, Бак, — сказал Эдди. — Ты не обязан выслушивать каждого случайного мудака, который думает, что ему есть что сказать. С твоим родимым пятном всё в порядке. 

— Да, конечно, — сказал Бак, махнув рукой через плечо. 

*** 

Всё существо Бака загорелось, когда Кристофер попросил его быть частью их семейной рождественской открытки в этом году. 

Бак не уверен, когда влюбился в Эдди. Может быть, давным-давно. Потому что к тому времени, когда ужин и выпивка, в качестве друзей, превратились в ужин и выпивку, в качестве чего-то большего, он был почти уверен, что пропал, и когда Эдди впервые поцеловал его, в темноте, за просмотром фильма вместе на диване, после пары выпитых бутылок пива, когда Кристофер спокойно спал в соседней комнате, Бак знал, что он в деле, до самого конца. 

Эдди, однако, иногда труднее читать. В каком-то смысле они практически женаты. Они почти не отходят друг от друга с самого первого дня, и Бак не совсем уверен, что многое изменилось, кроме поцелуев, которые очень хороши, и кроме секса, который _феноменально_ хорош. 

Панкейки утром воскресенья и прогулка с Кристофером в Дендрарий… ну, это были вещи, которые они уже делали вместе, до отношений. 

Рождественская открытка, однако, кажется шагом в неизвестность. Современное официальное заявление о намерениях. Эдди всё устроил и заплатил за профессионального фотографа, даже попросил принести дополнительный комплект одежды, сказав, что хочет сделать красивый семейный портрет, вдобавок к праздничному тематическому фото для открытки. 

Слова «семейный портрет» отправили Бака в такое состояние блаженной эйфории, что Хен целый день подкалывала Эдди о том, что именно он мог сделать, чтобы привести Бака в такое хорошее настроение, а Баку было всё равно. 

Выбранный ими пакет фотографий позволял до недели редактировать и ретушировать фотографии. Бак всю неделю судорожно обновлял свою почту, едва выдерживая ожидание. Вероятно, именно поэтому он видит фотографии первым. 

Поначалу он в восторге. Это прекрасные кадры — как они могут не быть, с потрясающими лицами Эдди и Кристофера на них, и он просто счастлив быть там. Но по мере того, как он прокручивает фотографии, доступные для выбора, его улыбка тускнеет. 

Когда Бобби находит его двадцать минут спустя, он мрачно листает телефон. 

— Вау, давно не видел твоего грустного лица. Случилось что-то плохое? 

Бак вздохнул. 

— Нет. Я смотрю, как они делают лазерную операцию. Вообще-то, это впечатляет. И, знаешь, лазеры. 

Бобби сделал паузу, осмотрел Бака чуть внимательнее. Лазерная хирургия была именно тем типом кроличьей норы, в которую он мог обнаружить, что Бак свалился, но обычно он был взволнован, и факты били из него ключом каждый раз, когда входил в исследовательский режим. 

— У тебя проблемы со зрением, Бак? Только не говори мне, что ты занимаешься этим ради меня. Мой возраст ещё не настолько преклонный. 

— Операция не на глаза, — сказал Бак. Он подпер подбородок одной рукой, лениво листая телефон большим пальцем другой. — Они могут использовать их для расщепления пигмента в родимых пятнах. Остаётся шрам, но он уже не так заметен. 

Теперь Бак полностью завладел его вниманием. Придя в себя, он выдвинул стул, чтобы сесть. 

— Ты что, всерьёз этим занимаешься? 

Бак отложил телефон. 

— Даже не знаю. Может быть. 

— Я не думал, что тебя это беспокоит. Ты никогда не упоминал об этом раньше. 

Бак нервно теребил пальцами кутикулу. 

— Ты знаешь, что мы с Эдди сделали семейную фотографию на Рождество в этом году? 

Губы Бобби изогнулись в улыбке. 

— Возможно, вы упоминали об этом раз или два. Или двадцать. 

— Мы получили фотографии. И я думаю, что Эдди попросил их отретушировать моё родимое пятно. 

Спина Бобби напряглась. Он заставил себя не сжимать кулаки и спокойно подойти к этому вопросу. 

— Это не похоже на то, что сделал бы Эдди. 

— Ну, ни в одном снимке его нет. И я знаю, что Эдди спрашивал о ретуши. — Он пожал плечами. — Думаю, это не так уж и важно. Они дорогие, и я уверен, что Эдди хотел, чтобы открытка выглядела красиво. Он посылает её большому количеству людей. 

— Может быть, студия просто предположила, — мягко сказал Бобби. 

— Да, наверное. Может быть. Вероятно, казалось очевидным, что никому не нужны большие пятна на лице. 

Бобби наклонился вперёд и поймал руку Бака в свою, останавливая его попытку изуродовать ногтевое ложе. 

— Я думаю, тебе действительно стоит поговорить об этом с Эдди, прежде чем делать поспешные выводы. И хэй, — улыбнулся он, — если у него проблемы с твоим лицом, скажи мне, и я натравлю на него Афину. И они никогда не найдут его тело, даже если Афине вообще-то нравится Эдди. 

Бак выдавил из себя слабую улыбку. 

— Боже, Бобби, это довольно жестко. Я почти уверен, что в конце концов захочу его обратно. 

— И, Бак, ты же знаешь, что мы с Афиной поддержим тебя, что бы ты ни решил сделать, но я не думаю, что тебе нужна операция. Мне нравится твоя физиономия такой, какая она есть. 

Улыбка Бака стала чуть более искренней. 

— Спасибо, Бобби. 

*** 

Несмотря на ободряющие слова Бобби, Бак провел остаток смены, боясь, что придется поговорить с Эдди о фотографиях. Это действительно не имело значения, говорил он себе. Эдди посылал эту открытку всем членам своей очень большой семьи. Это был трогательный жест сам по себе. 

К тому времени, когда он поднимался на крыльцо дома Эдди, ему казалось, что в животе у него свинцовый шар. Он открыл дверь своим ключом — ещё одно маленькое чудо, правда, не совсем, потому что они с Эдди уже несколько месяцев пользовались ключами друг друга, прежде чем сошлись, — и шагнул внутрь. 

Кристофер раскрашивал за кухонным столом, в наушниках, подключенных к планшету Эдди, который показывал видео с Майнкрафтом. 

Причина для использования наушников была достаточно очевидна. Эдди разговаривал по телефону в гостиной, и он не сдерживался. 

— Ну, я же не _просил_ вас менять лицо моего партнёра! Или зубы моего ребёнка! 

Кристофер улыбнулся Баку. 

— Папа очень злится на фотографа, — прошептал он Баку, вытаскивая наушник. — Потому что он пытался сделать мою улыбку лучше. 

Бак почувствовал себя подлецом. Он даже не заметил этого. Он выхватил свой телефон и открыл письмо от фотостудии, прокручивая фотографии. И действительно, выдающиеся передние зубы Кристофера — которые он любил называть своими «кроличьими зубами» — были заменены рядом идеальных, ровных как могильные плиты, зубов. 

Бак наклонился и поцеловал Кристофера в висок. 

— Так определенно не лучше, — сказал он. 

— Папа тоже так сказал, — прошептал Кристофер в ответ. 

— Послушайте, либо пришлите мне фотографии с _нетронутыми_ лицами моей семьи, либо верните мой депозит. Это всё, что я могу сказать по этому поводу. 

_Моей семьи_. Бак не удержался и ещё раз крепко поцеловал Кристофера в макушку, вставляя его наушник обратно, прежде чем Эдди мог заметить, что он его вынул. 

Эдди ворвался обратно на кухню, моргнул, увидев Бака, но тут же пришёл в ярость. 

— Ты видел, что эти люди сделали с нашими фотографиями? — возмущенно спросил он Бака. — Я не могу поверить, что они могли так поступить с тобой и Кристофером. В любом случае, я почти готов отменить свой заказ. 

Бак открыл рот, но доводы, которые он приводил Бобби, казались слабыми, когда он должен был использовать их, чтобы оправдать то, что они сделали с улыбкой Кристофера. 

— Я не думаю, что у нас есть время, чтобы переделать их, если ты хочешь, чтобы открытки пришли к Рождеству, Эдди. 

Эдди нахмурился, неубеждённый. 

— Мэй могла бы сделать их на свой айфон, и мы могли бы загрузить их в Shutterfly**, как делали в прошлом году. — Он наклонился вперед и сжал ладонями щеки Кристофера. — Они почти уничтожили лучшие части моих мальчиков. 

Кристофер хихикнул и увернулся от дразнящих пальцев Эдди, демонстрируя свою прекрасную улыбку. Бак поймал себя на том, что соглашается, и это было самое лучшее в нём. 

Но его родимое пятно? 

— Самая лучшая часть? — сказал он, стараясь говорить непринужденно. 

Эдди посмотрел на него и обхватил ладонями уши Кристофера, уже защищенные наушниками. Кристофер принял это обращение со своим обычным добродушием. 

— Ты должен знать, каким привлекательным я его нахожу, Бак. Я всё время его целую. 

Эдди правда так делает. Во время секса и по утрам, когда они просыпаются вместе, Эдди любит поднимать Бака с постели поцелуями прямо над левым глазом. Бак думал, что это Эдди намекает на то, что его это не беспокоит. 

— Привлекательным? 

Эдди слегка покраснел и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. 

— Что ты сказал? 

— Я сказал, что оно похоже на мишень. Для поцелуев. 

Эдди, который никогда не был особенно романтичным парнем, старательно избегал взгляда Бака, кончики его ушей пылали красным. 

— Оу. 

Бак почувствовал, как у него самого к ушам прилила кровь. И он знал, что, когда краснеет, его родимые пятна становятся ярче и заметнее, но в данный момент он не думал, что его это волнует. 

Эдди отпустил уши Кристофера достаточно надолго, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать его, прямо в угол глаза, где самое большое пятно было частично скрыто в складке. 

— Да, — сказал Эдди. — Как-то так. 

Бак сглотнул. 

— Я не возражаю, — сказал он. — Использовать фотографии на айфон и Shutterfly. 

— Да? — сказал Эдди. 

— Может быть, так даже лучше. 

Эдди достал свой телефон. 

— Слава Богу. Меня убивала мысль о том, чтобы дать им хотя бы один чёртов цент. 

Эдди зашагал прочь, чтобы возобновить свою битву с фотостудией, а Бак придвинул свой стул поближе к Кристоферу, обнял его одной рукой, пока тот смотрел беззвучное видео с Майнкрафтом, и на мгновение прижался головой к голове Кристофера. 

— Твой отец — это нечто, — сказал Бак, чувствуя, как будто с него сняли невидимый груз. 

Кристофер вытащил свой наушник достаточно надолго, чтобы сказать: «Я знаю», прежде чем с довольным видом прислониться к боку Бака.

**Author's Note:**

> *Актёр, который сыграл главную роль в фильме «Дядюшка Бак». 
> 
> **Компания, специализирующаяся на фотографиях, фотопродукции и обмене изображениями.


End file.
